warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nursery
|align=center}} Hi--Snowflurry 15:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Snowflurry improvements? huh? on the page it says this page needs improvements but there are not thing on the talk page. I'm not sure if I should remove the tag or not as it looks like it can be remove the tag but. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to remove any stub or style tags that don't belong on a page. Just make sure nothing obviously needs improvement or there's nothing on the talk page, and it's probably fine. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 11:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Style We don't have to do this, but I think it would be really fun if I could list all the queens in the nursery from Into the wild to Sunrise. (From all the clans) I'd also list their kits, and mates if I knew who they were--Nightfall101 06:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That's a great idea, but are you up to all that work? I'd help out, of course, but still, that's quite a handful of cats to list. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 14:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That would be EXTREMLY hard to do. I have the whole original ark and new prophecy so I could help there =D Yes I would be up for it, but I could use some help. Can I get started?--Nightfall101 22:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay let me set up the format then you can get started. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Nightfall101 22:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Phew. That was a lot of Copypasting. It's quite long, so the format may be subject to change... but for now, I think it will do. Feel free to start... I'll help when I can. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I added the spoiler warnings, because this page reveals who's going to fall in love with who, names of kits, ect.--Nightfall101 03:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) FINISHED!!! I'm finally finished!!!!! *collapses in chair* Thanks for help that was given!--Nightfall101 02:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to add Bluestar's Prophecy queens, if you haven't already done so. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 03:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I have already done all the Bluestar's prophecy and Firestar's Quest queens. But thank you for the offer--Nightfall101 03:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Morningflower I have a question. I might just be imagining things but I'm pretty sure that Morningflower's kit, Gorsekit wasn't born until Fire and Ice. In Secrets of the Clans when WindClan is driven away Morningflower is heavily pregnet. That was in Into the Wild. At the beggining of Fire and Ice when they find the Twolegs Deadfoot mentions that Morningflower needs to rest, most likly because she was close to kitting. On the journey back she has Gorsekit. He was probably born where WindClan sheltered. Is it okay if I change that? Also, if we know a queen is pregnet should we just put: Kits not born yet?Artimas Hunter 02:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Page Length I only just noticed this page and its like ''really long. Can some user simplify it? I will help! [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clara']]My Talk Page It's long because it lists all the queens and kits in the nursery in each book. I don't think it can be simplified much more, since we want to keep the lists up for reference. insaneular Talk 19:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps something like a sub page, or a page devoted to the epic listing would be better. It definitely has a few... length and clutter concerns the way it is now... [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Some sort of page just devoted to the residents would probably be better, and tone the article down to what the nursery is and the various different nurseries in the Clans. I know I don't like working my way through a lengthy page. A sub-page or an entirely new article sounds good; possibly an article called Nursery Residents, or have a sub-page called /Residents. I'm leaning towards the sub-page more, but what does everyone else think? This could also be discussed on World's talk page if the discussion gets too large for this place. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 02:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I offered to create a detailed list on births and deaths as described here, and no one opposed, so I might do that. Depending on the details it will offer, it can supersede the list in this article. 05:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Referenced all kits. Also, since the article title is "Nursery Residents", I removed all queens / kits that were not residing in a nursery (such as those rogues in the manga series). 16:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ashkit and Fernkit Umm, Ashkit and Fernkit's parents are Brindleface and Whitestorm. It is not 'unknown.' Even a blind kit could figure out Whitestorm was the father. He kept getting a look of pride when he saw her when she was pregnate. Bluewhisper 04:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Bluewhisper We can not add it to the article unless you can find an absolute confirmation saying that he is their father. 22:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Can Someone Add a Citation for Me? I can't figure it out. I need Snowbird's kits in Bramblestar's Storm to be citied with this page from Kate's Blog. Skittles Mate (talk) 12:59, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Mates and Kits So, I was looking at the page, there are many mates and kits missing (for example Lynxkit, and Mistlekit) , I wouldn't mind adding them however I don't really know the rules of this page to add a Mate or Kit(s). 02: 40, November 5, 2016 (UTC)